


Second Hand Vows

by IxN0VA



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxN0VA/pseuds/IxN0VA
Summary: Witnessing a wedding in Diamond City in passing, what's a man to do when his girlfriend questions him about their own impending commitment?
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 30





	Second Hand Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Older Fiction I realized I didn't post here. Hancock/OC Sole. Enjoy.

“It's good to know some things never change.” Hancock said as he stumbled out of the Colonel Tap House ahead of Evelyn. “Been years since I was allowed back in this city, and the quality of the drinks hasn't changed a bit.”

“You say that like its a bad thing?” Evelyn chuckled following behind him. “You seemed to enjoy every bit of your time in there.”

“Well I mean shit, it's alcohol, how can someone complain about that?” Hancock grinned at her. “I spent a lot of my days in that bar when I lived here, let me tell you.”

“I take it you'll be spending a even more now that Diamond City is more open to the general populace again thanks to Piper?” Evelyn asked him.

“Mayhaps.” Hancock replied. “I mean, I've been considering setting up a supply line with Piper here too, y'know help Goodneighbour out even more.”

“Haha, I take it Goodneighbour is running low on alcohol then?” She asked.

“It could be soon in the near future.” Hancock continued to grin then put an arm around Evelyn as they both walked out from the alleyways and into the main walkway of Diamond City. “Speaking of Goodneighbour, we ain't too far from there, and I can't help but notice the time- Surely you ain't walking home to Sanctuary at this hour?”

Evelyn smiled at him now too, yeah he was clearly just a little bit drunk. “Y'know we are dating, you can just ask me to stay the night.”

“But where's the fun in that?”

“Fair.” Evelyn replied, admitting defeat.

As they were walking towards the main entrance to leave, a small group caught the corner of Ev's eye and she stopped walking, grabbing the sleeve of Hancock's coat and jerking him back slightly. “Hold up.”

Hancock stumbled a bit more than he should have normally, as he steadied himself against her and questioned why they stopped walking. “What's up?”

“Isn't that Mr.Ziwinsky and Enda from the Schoolhouse?” Evelyn pointed towards the group just ahead of them in front of the small run down shack that consisted of two men and a Miss Nanny unit.

“Looks like Clements with em too, ain't he a Priest or something?” Hancock asked.

“He's a pastor I think, yeah.” Ev had to grab Hancock by the jacket again to keep him from walking up and just asking whats going on with the meeting. “Hey, just wait here a moment.” She pulled him aside and the pair watched as they could overhear the conversation between the three now.

Turns out it wasn't a conversation at all they were witnessing, but instead a ceremony of sorts.

The Miss Handy unit floated in place for a few moments before speaking, “Darling, are you sure about this? I am... not a normal girl.”

The man smiled at the robot and spoke in response to her. “My dear, you are perfect. I only wish I had realized that sooner.”

Clements stepped in now, addressing the couple directly. “Well then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife.”

Ev and Hancock watched as Mr. Ziwinsky went in to gently kiss Edna on top of one of her optics, before they walked away together and the group dispersed.

“Awh how sweet, they just had a quick wedding!” Evelyn hummed softly.

“A wedding huh?” Hancock questioned. “With a robot?”

“What's wrong with the robot?” Evelyn questioned him.

“Nothing it's just, y'know, how they gonna-”

“I think it was cute.” Evelyn stopped him from that topic of conversation. “Sure it was small and not like a traditional wedding but it's still nice to see people do that around here.”

“Ah I don't get the whole big deal with marriage and such.” Hancock waved his hand in the air he leaned against the nearby wall, tired of trying to keep himself steady and upright. “What's the difference between that and a traditional wedding anyway?”

Evelyn just looked back at him for a second, sizing him up for some reason before answering his question. “Well, normally there's a bigger show. Based on my wedding at least, there's dresses, and a tux, and more people in attendance, and you say wedding vows and tie the knot y'know?”

“Sounds like a whole lot of work.” Hancock stated, frowning slightly at the thought. “Why'd you want everyone to know you're married? Make a big deal out if it?”

“Some people just like to announce it and let everyone know, or it's traditional to do so.” Evelyn said. “Though you don't always have to announce it, like we just witnessed just now, that was Eloping.”

“Eloping?”

“Just agreeing to get married and saying that you are, or having a small thing with an official pastor to bless you for it, no big show or anything. Just you and your love, sealing the deal.”

“Ah, again I don't see the appeal.” Hancock shrugged and attempted to start walking again towards the entrance.

  
Ev followed right up behind him. “You don't see the appeal?” She questioned. “So, what you're saying is you can't ever seeing yourself get married?”

“I mean, again, what's the point?” Hancock responded. “Like you and me for example, we've got each other, that's good enough ain't it? We ain't gonna need anything more to solidify what we have, yeah?”

Evelyn frowned at him. “I...guess you make a point?”

“'sides, you were already married once, do you really need to do it again?”

Evelyn stopped walking once more, causing Hancock to roll his eyes and turn back to her, wondering what it was now.

“So you're saying that you wouldn't want to marry me someday?” Evelyn spoke, eyes cast downwards at her feet.

_Nothing will sober you up more than your girlfriend throwing a statement like that at you._

Hancock stiffed up a bit, trying to find the right words to say. He failed. “...Do I have to?”

Evelyn looked up again to meet his eyes, stuttering a bit. “W-Well no, you don't _have_ to I just thought that...” Evelyn took a moment and then continued with a different approach. “Do you _want_ to marry me?”

Hancock just stared back at her, a loss for words. How the _fuck_ was he supposed to answer that when just put on the spot like this? “Look, that's not what I meant okay, I just uh, uhmmm...”

“I'm sorry.” Evelyn shook her head and walked up to him, motioning for him to keep walking with her. “I shouldn't of put you on the spot like that, It's just, in the moment and seeing them get married and knowing how we're... and I thought maybe you'd... Ah It was just a stupid idea really. You're right, you don't need marriage.”

“No, no don't apologize I just wasn't expect-”

Evelyn cut him off by taking him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him for a quick kiss. “Don't worry about it really.”

They broke and Hancock just looked back at her again, unsure what to make of the whole situation. Dammit, she was really fucking with his head tonight. He was unsure how he felt about a lot of things now.

“So, Mr. Mayor?” Evelyn addressed him again, pulling him along. “You still doing those 'tours' for Goodneighbour?”

Hancock chuckled at the remark, finally something he could play along with. “Well, not technically anymore, but I suppose in your case, I could make an exception.” He held his arm out for her to hook into as they left Diamond City. “Shall we?”

Evelyn took his arm and followed him out. “We shall.”

“Also, Y'know something?”

“Hm?”

“_I didn't say no._”


End file.
